


Freya & Keelin: The Transition - Trouble In Paradise

by neoavian



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoavian/pseuds/neoavian
Summary: Months passed after Keelin’s transition from werewolf to a hybrid, and with the birth of their baby girl, the duo been pre-occupied with their motherhood duties. Just when they thought that they could relax and celebrate their wedding anniversary, trouble arises. Will the dynamic duo be able to iron out differences and survive another important chapter of their life; wedding anniversary?





	Freya & Keelin: The Transition - Trouble In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay it’s December already! It took me ages to complete due to a couple of distractions, especially Christmas. I’ve been busy shopping, gift wrapping, food preparation and weekend parties…I already can’t wait for the day to come. Hope that you’re having a fabulous December too. Hope you’ll enjoy the read.
> 
> 11th June Updates: I better post before I totally forget about it. Finished writing last Christmas but lazy me kept forgetting and procrastinating. However, with the encouragement from many readers (thanks @kartoffelspielen and some of you for your PM), I finally got to posting. The short story is a continuation from The Transition and I hope that you’ll enjoy reading.

Freya Mikaelson thought she was cursed to be single and would die alone as she sworn off love centuries ago. That was before she met Keelin, who entered her witchy hang-out and rattled her bones. The werewolf challenged her notion of love, her personal boundaries and was the root cause of her emotional struggles. They fought, they laughed, they cried and they made love, and when she was extremely satisfied with life, she had to forgo her humanity and be turned into a vampire. Her chapter as a vampire was filled with blood lust but the werewolf still fought, laughed, cried and made love to her. It became perfect when she married Keelin at the end of their 3rd year of their relationship, at least, that was what she thought perfect was. Little did she expect life to make plans for her in the most unexpected circumstances when she returned to New Orleans where the Hollow returned, still as power crazy as before and where it still wanted Hope as a magical vessel. She was attacked, Keelin was attacked, and her family was attacked by the spirit and its followers, and there were many life and death situations. Apart from that, Keelin was magically impregnated when they made love by the lake in a magical world and when the Hollow wanted to sacrifice their unborn child to achieve immortality, her family managed to contain the evil spirit in Esther’s Grimoire but that was not the end of the story. Keelin gave birth to a healthy child and later transited into a hybrid, thus beginning Freya Mikaelson’s new chapter in life, where she juggled the roles of the perfect sister, wife and now, mother.

How would she adjust with a cranky family, hybrid wife and a new member in the family? Gone were the brutal witchcraft and bloodshed days as she entered a new chapter of her life - diaper changing and loads of tender loving care for her wife.

Freya Mikaelson took a last glance at the little one and sent a torrent of French kisses and waves of goodbye. The screen immediately switched to a frowning Rebekah, seemingly irritated. “I won’t be accepting video calls anymore except when it’s at the designated time, which is later at noon. That’s the umpteenth times that you’ve called already. Not to mention it’s two in the morning sister, give me a break,” she complained.

“Rebekah, I’m just worried,” she explained. “Just checking to make sure that all is well over there.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes in defeat at her sister’s genuine concern.

“She _is_ fine, I assure you that. May I remind you that I’m an experience nanny as it was I who single-handedly took care of Hope for months when she was still an infant.”

“Well…” Freya paused, fighting to find the right words for an explanation. “…I just miss the little fella.”

Rebekah sighed.

“Well, your little fella is in good hands sister, don’t worry.”

“Besides, may I remind you that you’re on a vacation to celebrate your wedding anniversary? Speaking of which, where’s Keelin?” Rebekah swayed to and fro from one end of the screen to the other, trying to catch a glimpse of Keelin. “Is she aware that you’ve been making all these video calls?”

Freya bit her lower lip and returned a look of guilt.

“Okay, never mind. Bye sis, please video call _only_ at the designated time,” Rebekah said in a monotone voice, and the screen went dead.

Freya stared at the dead screen. A big fat twelve hundred flashed across her screen. _It’s only noon? That means…ten more hours to go to the designated video call time. She can’t be serious!_ She unlocked her phone and hit the speed dial. The line disengaged.

“Rebekah…,” she softly hissed and tried the number again. She still couldn’t get through the line.

“You do know that I have super-duper hearing too right?”

Freya almost dropped her phone in surprise when Keelin entered the room. She was too engrossed in her thoughts and failed to catch the approaching footsteps.

“Now, won’t you help to unpack our bags so that our stay will be a little more comfortable for the next five days?”

“Five days?” Alarm crept into her voice. She wasn’t aware of such an arrangement or so she thought. In her memory, it would be a short trip, maybe a day or two or at most, three days? Her memory was hazy.

“We previously agreed, remember? When you were coaxing the little one to sleep that night,” she placed the hand carry bag on the floor. “Now, be an angel and unpack while I bring over our remaining luggage.”

Freya took the bags. She started with the insulated bag and made her way to the open concept kitchen. The canned drinks were removed and she filled the mini fridge with blood packs. She was surprised to find the fridge filled to the brim with food that would last for a week. A chef’s schedule and the lunch menu were pinned to the magnetic door and when she glanced through the time table, she was impressed that their lunch for the upcoming days were already planned.

The travelling was tedious. It took more than a day and they even had to pre-book a seaplane to get to the private villa. Of course, these were all inconveniences that were soon forgotten when they arrived. The villa was exotic and spacious. Smacked in the Indian Ocean, it was one of the many villas that formed the cluster of elevated sea villas in Maldives. The space was generous for two – bath tub was humongous and the canopy bed was king size. Save for the toilet, there was no wall separating the bedroom from the living room and any part of the house. The best part of this exotic villa was that they literally had the sea right at their door steps.

Freya emptied their luggage; hung their swimsuits and sorted their clothes and Keelin entered the room just when she was done.

“Honey, you have a present from Klaus, come take a look.” Keelin placed the box on the table of the living room. A card handing out from the wrapper caught her attention.

_“Happy wedding anniversary Freya and Keelin, you both deserve nothing but the best. –Niklaus”_

Freya returned the card to its place. It was sneaky of Klaus, considering he was the one who suggested and pushed for this trip. She opened the box and her face steamed a bright red. It was like a treasure cove of adult’s fantasy – R21 Blu-Ray discs, lubricants, sexy undergarments and a mix of sex toys. Embarrassed to receive such a gift, she was already thinking of multiple ways to torture Klaus for embarrassing her the next time they meet but Keelin’s reaction was, however, not what she had expected.

“Let’s catch these Blue Rays later?” Keelin grabbed the discs before turning her attention to the undergarments. “So which is sexier, this or this?” She flashed a laced bra and a laced underwear, both of material so little and so translucent that they covered near to almost nothing. Keelin playfully posed in exaggerated expressions, looking silly, and Freya returned a smile.

“Finally a smile! You have been grumpy since day one of this trip.” Keelin said.

“Was I?”

“Who was the one who was in tears when we left the house? Who was the one who was sulking throughout the whole journey, even when on the plane?”

Freya’s gaze immediately hit the ground.

Keelin sighed.

“Look, we specially took time off from babysitting and work,” Keelin lowered her voice when she was reminded of Freya’s guilty look. From her expression, she knew that her wife was beating herself up internally. “Freya, let’s just try to enjoy ourselves, please? Pleaseee?”

Freya immediately nodded and gave Keelin a peek on her cheeks to make up.

The afternoon was spent washing up, exploring the villa and making themselves as comfortable as possible. The mobile phone was like some explosive device that could go off anytime. Freya eyed it with so much intensity for the past hour that if gaze could melt things, the mobile phone would have melted into a pile of goo. Just when Freya had exhausted herself from eyeing the phone, Keelin dragged her out of the villa.

“Where are we going?” Freya asked while tagging along.

“It’s three o’clock,” Keelin said.

“Three o’clock? Am I forgetting something?”

“It’s the perfect time for tea break!” Keelin exclaimed, her pace quickened in excitement.

“You still love them as much as before,” a smile spread across her face as Freya mentioned.

“Well, of course. Shouldn’t I?” Keelin asked.

“After your transition, I would have thought that dessert like cakes might not be as appealing to you as before but surprisingly, they still are.”

Keelin returned a broad smile.

The duo scouted the area around like a true Girl Guide and visited cafes after cafes with an open mind. Keelin was in good spirit and she tasted the most delicious delicacies that the place had to offer. Finally it was night and they settled in one of the restaurants that Keelin had in mind as she manged to reserve a spot at a sumptuous restaurant.

“So for tomorrow, maybe we can do some water sports or snorkelling? I’ve always wanted to see those cute little fishes in the movies. I haven’t had the chance to go out at sea with a busy work schedule and I can’t wait for tomorrow!” Keelin said as she excitedly bit into her last before she leaned over to ogle at Freya’s dish.

“How’s the steak?”

“Oh,” Freya uttered before picking up the fork and knife to nibble a slice. “It’s good. Would you like some?” she offered Keelin.

“It’s okay Freya,” Keelin said, and she turned her attention back to her empty plate.

They ordered similar dishes and the beef steak was so delicious that it was gone almost immediately when it reached Keelin. Freya’s steak was as original as it could get as she hardly touched her dish.

There was a short moment of silence before Keelin continued.

“Remind me to thank Klaus when we return,” she said as the waiter went over to clear her plate, “This is such a beautiful island and the locals are so welcoming. Not to mention, the food here is delicious too.”

“Hmm…” Freya replied, tapping on the screen, more focused on her phone than before.

The waiter returned with a bottle of red wine and gestured towards their wine glasses. _TAP_

Keelin’s glass was almost empty while Freya’s glass was left untouched. _TAP TAP_

Keelin nodded for a refill. _TAP TAP TAP_

“Freya?” Each tap was louder and done with more vigour, each tap was more irritating than before.

“There’s no phone signal here,” Freya scowled and flashed her phone to Keelin.

“Honey, reception is probably bad here but we’ll be back in our villa after dinner, don’t worry about connectivity,” Keelin explained. Freya unhappily dropped her phone to the table.

“Is there anything else that I can help with?” the waiter asked.

“No, thank you,” Keelin said, and the waiter left the bottle of wine on the desk before he walked away.

“So about tomorrow’s schedule, what do you think?” Keelin asked.

“What about it?” Freya said. “Is it time to go back yet?” She picked up the phone and scowled at it again when the signal bars were non-existent.

“Let’s head back,” Keelin sigh in a defeated voice.

Back in the villa, Freya hit the redial button for the umpteenth times in the living room that night but the line was still disengaged. She was short of destroying her mobile if not for Keelin, who returned from the kitchen with two glasses of red.

“Still no one picking up yet?” Keelin handed over a glass and when she realized that Freya was more interested in hitting redial than taking it, she quietly left it on the table.

“Did something happen?” Freya spoke to herself, not expecting an answer. “It’s already the designated time!”

Light flashed across her phone screen and finally Rebekah’s selfie appeared, her name “Rebekah” appeared across her screen. Freya picked it up immediately.

“How dare you switch off your phone!” Freya scowled at the user on the other end.

“Careful sis, I might just hang up if you continue behaving like that,” Rebekah retorted. Freya bit her lips and relented, displeasure never leaving her face.

“Oh, hello Keelin!” Rebekah happily said as she spotted Keelin pop out like a mushroom behind Freya’s shoulders.

“How is she today?” Keelin asked.

“The good news is that she’s so well behaved and adorable when her mommies are away. The bad news for the two mommies is that she’s now napping so you won’t be able to experience the 100% cuteness of this little devil when she’s awake. Try to keep the volume down so that we won’t wake the princess?” Just as Rebekah completed her sentence, the screen switched to show a chubby baby dressed in pink sleeping soundly in the crib. The breathing was steady as her shoulders gently rose and fell with every tiny breath she took. Keelin smiled and grabbed Freya by her shoulders and Freya returned the smile.

After what seemed like an eternity to Rebekah, she tip toed out of the room before turning her attention back to the video call.

“So I’ll assume that the next video call will be in 24 hour’s time, right Keelin?”

Freya returned a glare while Keelin gave a bright smile and nodded.

“Oh no, don’t you dare do that Rebekah,” Freya warned.

Rebekah kept up her sweetest smile, eyes not batting nor giving out any malicious hint.

“Ah, good. Hear from you tomorrow then,” and with that, Rebekah hung up the phone.

Freya immediately hit the redial button but the line was engaged.

“Rebekah…How dare you!” Freya gritted her teeth as she spoke.

Keelin smiled to herself. It was a hilarious sight to catch and she was amused by Freya’s facial expressions. Her wife being helplessly agitated by her own little sister.

“Let’s catch a movie before turning in Freya?” Keelin suggested and hit the button on the remote. A movie would be a good distraction, besides there was Netflix and a dozen or so channels. If she needed some distraction, catching a series would be the perfect option.

Keelin channel surfed from one to the other, trying to pick up a reaction or any hints of interest from Freya so that she would stop and stay on a particular channel but after nearly half an hour or so, it was apparent that television was just not interesting enough to catch Freya’s attention. Freya was so bent on contacting Rebekah that she dropped every other tasks at hand and was punching the phone buttons non-stop.

“Freya?”

“Yes?” Freya replied, her gaze not leaving the phone and her fingers still busy with the redial button.

“Stop it, that’s enough Freya.”

“Stop what?” Freya’s gaze still fixated on the phone.

“This!” Keelin snatched the phone away with vampire speed and green eyes finally met brown eyes.

Freya’s jaw dropped when Keelin deliberately hid the phone behind her back as she did not see that coming from the hybrid.

“C’mon Keelin, return me my phone…please?” Freya pleaded.

“Sure Freya,” Keelin replied with a smile that sent chills down Freya’s spine. “But let me finish what I have to say to you first before returning you your toy.”

“We’re here to celebrate our wedding anniversary,” Keelin reiterated. “After all that have happened for the past year, I thought that we could finally have some time to ourselves. Just the two of us,” she emphasized. “However it seems like you’re not in the mood to spend time with me. So like it or not, I’m going to enjoy it, with or without you.” Freya open her mouth but closed it again as she was at a loss for words. Keelin slapped the phone on the coffee table and marched back into the room, and went to bed for the night.

Freya woke to cold sheets the next morning and knew that she was in trouble when her snorkelling gear stood alone in the corner of the villa.

She looked around and it was quiet and empty. The morning crawled by horribly slow and it was dreadfully boring till she finally spotted the smaller built woman entering the villa and dropping her scuba gear in the corner. Without a word the brunette marched into the shower room and closed the door behind her.

Freya continued to laze on the sofa and channel surf with the controller in hand and picked up the phone to check the time.

“Still playing with your toy, Mrs Mikaelson?”

She turned to find Keelin out from the shower, wrapped in towel eyeing her but before she could return a reply, Keelin went into the room. There was some shuffling and the Brunette came out in a dress with make-up on.

“Where are you off to?”

Wide-eyed, Freya watched as Keelin put on her boots. “Keelin?” The brunette took the purse and left the villa. The distance between them increased as she watched the figure fade into the distance.

*Beep*

“So how is celebrations going so far? Was it all hot and sexy?” Rebekah winked only to be greeted by two calm composures from two separate windows.

“How’s my darling?” Keelin finally smiled at the screen.

“She’s deep asleep. A pity she’s always asleep at this time, blame it on time zone difference.”

The screen turned to flash a baby girl sleeping soundly, a small toy wolf sat by the edge of the crib. “It’s from Hope,” Rebekah whispered without much prompting from either the mommies. “A little love from her cousin.”

Two pair of eyes watched while the little one breathed and slept soundly.

And when the screen finally turned back to show Rebekah, their expressions changed to one of gloom again.

“Thank you Rebekah,” Keelin said. Rebekah returned a smile before Keelin exited her window.

There was an awkward silence as Rebekah stared at Freya.

“So spill it, trouble in paradise?” A sly smile spread across her face. “Where is Keelin?”

“I don’t know,” Freya shook her head in reply.

“What do you mean that you don’t know?”

“Apparently I have bad phone ethics. When she caught me using the phone this afternoon, she stormed off to who knows where.” Rebekah’s jaw dropped. “So you don’t know where she is now? And you’re all alone in the villa?” Freya nodded in affirmation. “Well, don’t stop there. Go on,” Rebekah urged. “What about yesterday? Did something happen?” Freya bit her lower lips in guilt.

“What happened? Hurry up, we don’t have all day!” Rebekah said.

“Yesterday we video called, right?” Freya started explaining and the younger Mikaelson nodded. “After the call ended, we were watching television and I was trying to reach you…”

“That must have been the reason why I’ve received a hundred missed call messages afterwards,” Rebekah interrupted with displeasure in her voice but she stopped when Freya glared at her.

“Keelin expressed her displeasure,” the elder Mikaelson continued, “…that I was always on the phone and stormed off to bed. She has been ignoring me ever since. I was very careful to not touch the phone today but she caught me checking when I was just looking at the time. It was pure coincidence,” Freya explained.

“My dear sister it’s not about the phone. Well, it partly is, but it’s more than that. I would have been mad too if I were in Keelin’s shoes.” Rebekah pointed out the obvious. Green eyes stared back into the screen, absorbing the details.

“She’s your wife, you should know how to pacify her. Go make up to her.” Rebekah said, and before Freya could speak further, the line was cut.

Day three and the video call with Rebekah was again in three separate windows on the phones. A mischievous smile spread across Rebekah’s face once Keelin ended her window of the video call.

“So my guess is you haven’t made up with Keelin? No sex, no kiss, no nothing as she lay beside you yesterday night?” Freya stiffened at the comment and her gaze shot to the floor. “Bloody hell, my guess is right,” the younger Mikaelson exclaimed. “Why haven’t you made up with her yet?”

Freya looked at the screen and sighed.

“Listen sister, my niece is young and it’s too early for her to lose any one of her mommies.”

Freya’s gaze immediately shot back to the screen, a burrow of worry filled her face.

“My god, relax sister, I’m only exaggerating,” Rebekah assured.

“Cuddle up to her, kiss her, say you love her…don’t make me teach you what to do, you’re a thousand years old for god’s sake! So, what are you waiting for?” Rebekah raised a brow. Freya bit her lips and gently nodded before hanging up the video call.

It was a long wait in the villa as time trickled by but there was still no signs of Keelin. It was only near midnight when she caught the familiar clicking of boots against pavement before the hybrid crept into bed beside her.

 “Keelin…,” she turned to face Keelin’s side of the bed, only to be greeted by her back.

“I’m sorry,” Freya gently grabbed the back of her shoulder. There was a slight stir and Keelin brushed Freya’s arm away, her back still facing Freya. For a brief moment, Freya looked as though she was about to speak but her lips slammed shut after a while. The blonde curled up to herself and rested for the day on the other side of the bed.

It was a lonely morning the next day when Freya again woke to cold sheets beside her. She dragged her feet to the living room and mentally planned how to waste her day away when the table of name cards caught her attention. She strode over and picked out a card with the bar name on it.

Freya Mikaelson was seated at the bar area since seven in the evening as she stared at the lively crowd across the room. Stealing another glance, Freya bit her lower lip before returning her attention to her mug of beer, displeasure never leaving her face.

“Your woman, huh?”

Freya turned to face a long hair Brunette seated a stool away. The brunette had slipped into the seat half an hour ago when Freya wasn’t paying attention, and Freya was sure that she hasn’t met her before.

“How did you know?” Freya raised a brow and scanned the woman like a human lie detector, looking for signs of malice and tell-tale lies.

“The island is the perfect honeymoon spot for love birds. I would be shocked if an attractive woman like you were here alone. Besides, your shiny wedding band gave you away,” the woman pointed at her fourth ring before taking another sip of beer.

“So, am I right? Am I right? Tell me that I’m right?” the woman tilted her head, waiting for a confirmation.

Freya gave a small laugh. “I’m ridiculous right? Stalking my wife on our anniversary.”

“Sweet heart, don’t say that. We all do silly stuff in the in the name of love,” the brunette blurted and sipped her wine.

“So what are you doing here alone then?” Freya asked.

“Finally! I thought you would never ask. It’s a long story but I’m dying for a listening ear if you have the time.” The brunette sipped another mouth before continuing.

Keelin was preoccupied chit-chatting with her new friends for the past hour to actually take notice of a sulking Freya who was listening to the woes of a drunken brunette. Freya’s frown bent deeper as time passed while a clueless Keelin was in high spirits throughout and chirpily conversing with the group.

“And that is why I’m here alone!” the brunette declared and slammed her glass onto the bar table. “Ridiculous right?”

Freya nodded in reply but her line of vision never left Keelin. Another burst of laughter came from the jovial group that Keelin was with and Freya finally got off the stool.

“Hey wait, I still have more to share,” the drunken brunette said.

Swiftly, Freya made her way to Keelin and wrapping an arm around her waist, she pulled her in. A surprised Keelin initially resisted but when Freya’s lips touched hers, she kissed her back. When eyelids flip open, Freya ignored the surprised crowd and pulled Keelin into a closer and tighter embrace.

What happened after their lips part was a haze as Freya led them back to the villa. Freya pressed hungrily against Keelin’s lips, and trailed a line of kisses to Keelin’s collarbone. With tremendous effort, Keelin peeled herself away and held Freya away by her shoulders.

“She is important and deserves your attention but don’t you dare do this to me again okay?” Keelin demanded. “Freya?” Keelin asked. “Freya Mikaelson?” Keelin repeated, this time with a tinge of demand in her tone. Persistent brown eyes glared at the owner of the green eyes for acknowledgements. “Keelin…, I’m sorry,” Freya replied throatily and guilty green eyes shot to the floor. The remorse was noticeable. Keelin lifted Freya’s chin and looked into her eyes. “You’re forgiven, but no next time okay,” she softly said. Freya gently nodded.

Within seconds, a look of mischief flashed across Freya face and in a wink, Freya was a breath away. Her arms wrapped around Keelin’s waist and she started a trail of kisses down her neck. Keelin’s competitive spirit sprinted to life and her lips vied for Freya’s lips attention. Emerging as the winner, Freya guided Keelin to the sofa and they landed into the sofa. Leaning over, Freya deepened her kiss and hugged Keelin tighter. “It’ll be gentle, I promise,” Freya playfully said. The whisper sent jolts powerful enough that melted Keelin as their lips locked when Freya edged forward.

*****

“So who’s neglecting who now?” The brunette turned to find no other than her wife standing at the doorway. The blonde gently glided across the room to wrap her slender arms around the brunette’s waist as they watched their baby girl sleeping soundly in the crib.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that we have spent some quality time together earlier this morning Mrs Mikaelson,” the brunette softly rebutted so as not to wake the little one. The baby girl stirred slightly before slumbering back to sleep. Both mothers were ever ready to take on diaper changing duties but the little one slowly leaned to a side and entered a slumber.

“Hmm, shall we start planning for a family trip?” Keelin softly asked, “Just for the three of us?”


End file.
